K.C. Undercover Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Who are this wiki's administrators? These are all the admins of the K.C. Undercover Wiki! Admins run the wiki and take care off everything that needs to be taken care of! You can send these admins a message on their talk page if you have any questions about the wiki or are interested in becoming an admin yourself! Also, if you have any problems such as harassment by other users, problems editing, or things like that, just contact one of the admins! They are here to help! Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Rollbacks, moderators, and chat moderators Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Rollbacks are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes. Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage thread conversations in the Forum and Message Wall features. These tools are: * Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user. * Closing and reopening threads. * In the Forum feature specifically, moderators also have the ability to manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. Chat moderators are users who have chat moderator status in chat in order to moderate the wiki's chat room. They are able to block users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin unbans them from the users' contributions page, or if the ban expires. They can also use the "kick" option, which kicks the user out of the chat but allows them to come back. |} Category:Community Category:Browse